


I Am Never Alone

by ThatGhostOfADeer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on True Events, Being Hunted, Being Lost, Demons, Fear, Ghosts, How would I tag this?, I wanted something creepy for Halloween so I wrote this, Original Story - Freeform, Other, Paranoia, Paranormal, Supernatural Elements, something, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGhostOfADeer/pseuds/ThatGhostOfADeer
Summary: I do not often tell this story, as no one will ever believe me. But there is something that watches me.
Relationships: Me & The Ghost That Haunts Me
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	I Am Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on true events, slightly dramatized for entertainment.
> 
> Tumblr: Thatghostofadeer  
> Discord: <https://discord.gg/bMbq74FhKz>

I do not often tell this story, as no one will ever believe me. But there is something that watches me. I am never alone.

It started when I was young, maybe eleven or so. I was exploring the woods that surround my town. We were visiting some relatives, I don’t remember why, or what was going on. The only thing I remember when we got there was I _had_ to go find something in the woods. So I got my brother and my cousins to come and explore with me, but I separated from the group after a while since I was the oldest and felt I could take care of myself.

I had walked for less than a minute when I came up to a peculiar looking tree. Most trees grow upright, with one set of roots and one trunk. This tree had two sets of roots and two trunks, making a nearly perfect arch.

I was fascinated with the tree, for I had never seen anything like it before. I go to take a closer look and find it to still be alive, smaller branches were growing on it and blossoms bloomed. I, at the time, forgot it was the dead of winter.

Doing what any child with an imagination would do, I pretended this was a doorway to another world. I played around for a bit before walking through the arch.

Noting apparent had happened. Disappointed, I went back to my exploration buddies and eventually back to the house we were visiting.

I hadn’t thought much of the arch since then. It became nothing more than a memory and I continued on with my life.

But ever since then, something began watching me. I am never alone.

A few years later, exploring a different part of those same woods, I came across the tree arch again.

I knew for a fact that it was the same tree, but there should have been no possible way for it to be in this part of the woods. Where the tree first was was in a valley near a creek, I was currently on top of a tall hill farther up and away from the creek.

Yet it was here. I decided to head home right away. My mother taught me to leave the supernatural alone. How I wished they left me alone.

As I walked, I realized I became lost. That should not have been possible, I knew these woods like the back of my hand. Yet the trees kept shifting and the wind rustled branches I did not recognize. I was lost, and I became scared.

I looked up to the sky, to check where the sun was to get a sense of direction, but I only found clouds. That was not right. Today was supposed to be cloudless and sunny. Not a cloud in the sky when I left my house.

I was lost and had no idea where to go. So I started walking in a direction. A ball of fear at being lost settled into my chest.

I felt something watching me.

"I am not alone," I whispered.

The area of woods had three major landmarks in three directions. To the north was a road, to the south was a bridge, and to the west was the creek. You did not go east, for it was wild dog territory. The north and south were further way so my hope was finding the creek.

So I walked. But each step I took, I felt the ball of fear in my gut grow. With each step, I felt the feeling of someone watching me, of something _h_ _unting_ me, grow deeper.

Eventually, I was panicking, I was breathing so quietly as to avoid making noise, my eyes scanned every leaf and twig, my heart was beating so loudly, like a war drum, yet I barely heard it as I listened for the threat that lurked these woods.

I started running, dancing around loud steps as I moved. I pranced like a deer being hunted. I felt like a deer being hunted. I had to stay quiet or whatever was in these woods would hear me. I had to escape and get to the creek. I forgot about the other landmarks, I had to find the creek, my gut told me that was the _only_ place I would be safe.

But I made a mistake, I stepped wrong and snapped a twig. It echoed across the oh-so quiet woods. I stopped and my heart froze, I held my breath and I scanned the trees, listening.

That’s when I realized just how quiet the woods were. Not even the wind made noise as she rustled the branches. The silence was so loud, I heard it above my pounding heart.

Then I saw it, this black shadow that held no distinct shape other than that it was large and it was wide. I had no idea what it could have been because I dared not look, all I did was run. I ran from it and from what it would do to me.

The panic that had settled in my chest grew tenfold as I ran, as my legs pounded over familiar, yet unfamiliar, grounds. It was chasing me, I could hear the branches snapping and the plants around us shifting.

I had decided to change directions, to try and lose it, but as I did, panic coursed through me and I immediately went back to the direction I was running. I was trapped running one way and one way only. It was going to get me.

Eventually, I heard it, the rushing splash of water.

I had made it, now to get to the other side.

There was a bridge over the creek to the south, but I had no idea how far it was, and the thing was still chasing me.

The creek itself wasn’t very wide, maybe a foot or two so. But it dug into the ground, creating a gap that was maybe five feet wide and four feet deep.

In this panicked state, I had not realized this, and I leapt over it, landing firmly on the other side.

And just like that, the panic was gone. I was still terrified, but that primal fear of being hunted was gone. I ran along the creek to the south and found the bridge and my home. I went inside and vowed never to enter those woods again alone.

(Though years later, a few months ago from today, when I went to that part of the woods with my brother and cousin at my side, I would check if I could make that jump again. I landed on the edge of the creek, _in_ the gap. There was no way a child half my size could make that jump on their own. I don’t think I ever did.)

I thought that was the end of it. But like any good horror story, it never really ends.

Because there is something that watches me. I am never alone.

A few weeks later, I had gone back to that relative’s house. With my cousins and brother (who always goes exploring with me after the incident in the woods), I searched for that tree again. I figured that the arched tree was the cause of this, so if I go through it again, but the other way, maybe it would do something about this fear I keep feeling.

I do find it again, but the tree was dead. The rot and mold and mushrooms told me it was decades since it was last alive. The arch wasn’t nearly as perfect as it was the last time I saw it. I try walking through anyway and go about my weekend.

A week later, I notice It.

A shadow out of the corner of my eye. It’s nothing like what I saw in those woods this one being thin and lanky, but I knew it was of the same kind. Is it a spirit, a demon, a ghost, a manifestation of my own anxiety? I have no clue and every time it catches my attention, I smudge a little to rid myself of the bad feeling.

There is something that watches me. I am never alone.

It’s nothing very scary, it just watches me. It doesn’t do anything anymore, but when I was on a camping trip, I was exploring some woods, a separate set of woods, mind you, when I felt that primal fear again. I panicked and began to run.

Then, in the corner of my eye, I see a fight between two shadows. One large and wide, the other, thin and lanky. I turn to look at it head-on, but it vanishes. I look away and it’s back.

I had no time to focus on it, I figured it was just the trees and shadows playing tricks on me so I ran.

I did not know these woods nearly as well, but I found my campsite once again and proceed to stay with my family.

There are two shadows in the corner of my eyes, now. The thin and lanky one on the right side and the wide and large one on my left side.

The unknown fear of being chased, _followed_ , still sits in my chest at this time, but some sort of feeling of being _protected_ rests there too. It was a confusing mix so I brushed it off as anxiety and tried to have fun camping.

But that lingering feeling only grew, because there is something that watches me. I am never alone.

When I was in high school, I knew it was something that could not be ignored, not anymore.

I was painting a set for a musical, I was the only one doing so, so I was left alone in the massive school auditorium. I had finished painting one panel and was moving onto the next. The only light was coming from the stage lights, so I couldn’t see the house very well. But that feeling of primal fear returned.

I was no longer alone. I hated this feeling, it made me afraid.

I grabbed the metal rod next to me, a prop to be used in the play but was served as a makeshift weapon since I was alone, and I watched the house.

There, I could barely see two shadows. One wide and large, the other thin and lanky.

I watched as they fought viciously with each other, as they had in the woods, giving and taking blows that I know no human could make. I was frozen and scared. I never felt anything like this because even in the woods I was able to move. Here, I am frozen.

Then, the wide one landed a good hit on the lanky one, sending it away.

Then it looked right at me.

I was going to die at the hand of this thing, and I can’t even fight back.

I was finally able to move, but all I could do was duck into a ball and squeeze my eyes shut. That fear of being hunted grew sharply before vanishing.

Sometime later, I open my eyes and find myself at home. I was sitting in my bed, my comfort blanket wrapped around me.

I checked my phone for the time. An hour has passed, and I received a message from the play director thanking me for shutting the lights and locking up when I left and for finishing the panels. There were four panels and I had only done one.

I don’t remember doing this. So I snatched a lighter and some sage and burned it around me. An attempt to keep the negative feelings away. To keep that _thing_ away.

I hoped it worked to keep whatever that thing was away. And maybe it did, but not for long.

Because there is something that watches me. I am never alone.

I had volunteered for a Halloween haunted trail in some woods, my job was to scream like I was being murdered. Fairly simple, fairly easy.

But as the night went on, the night got darker and I see that shadowy wide figure again. It was limping, but it was coming for me. I dared not move, dared not scream, but I was filled with that primal fear again.

I realize what it was supposed to be. I was faced with a _bear_ , made of shadows and malice.

It came up to me and I woke up an hour later in my college dorm. Again wrapped in my comfort blanket and on my bed. I checked my phone to see a message from the haunted trail director thanking me for my time.

I smudged a little and called my mom and I went home. I told my mom what happened and she brought me to the hospital to check if it was something more _humanly_ sinister. Like I was drugged or poisoned. It was college and my mom was a little more scared about those types of things.

The doctor figured it was a blackout from my anemia, which I apparently had. And I agreed, refusing to believe it was something paranormal. I never really believed it was medical though, I had too much proof otherwise.

But that night, I had a dream. I know I did but I do not remember what it was about. All I remember was that there was a deer, tall and lanky. But since then, that lanky and thin shadow has been the only thing following me. The wide shadow was gone and so was that lingering fear of being hunted.

There is something that watches me. I am never alone.

To this day, even as I type this, I still see It in the corner of my vision. I have no idea what It wants, or what It’s looking for, but It still watches me.

And I swear It’s getting closer, but I am not afraid.

I am never alone.

**Author's Note:**

> It's still here.


End file.
